Quinn Freeman
'Quinn Freeman '''was a character in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He is portrayed by Russell Parkinson. Quinn assisted Chase Landon in making the Shark Hunters. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Quinn makes his debut in the film when Chase Landon comes to him to ask for help with making the Shark Hunters. After asking why he wants to create the group, Quinn agrees to make t-shirts for the Shark Hunters to wear. Quinn later appears when Chase asks for help with stopping Russell Griffin from catching the sharks and putting them in a public exhibit. Quinn agrees to help stop Russell in exchange for money but also. During the "Retribution Incident" in which the three sharks are released, Quinn arrives to help Chase convince Russell to shut down the exhibit before it opens. Upon arriving, he looks around for Chase and finds Dan Bruines. As Dan talks to Quinn, Chase runs over, saying that the Bull Shark escaped after Dan supposedly killed it. As Quinn begins to speak, the Bull Shark lunges at him and wrestles him to the ground. As Quinn screams, Chase and Dan retreat, unwilling to save Quinn despite his pleas for help. He is then dragged off-screen. Despite seemingly being killed, Quinn survives the brawl with the Bull Shark, although he loses his left arm in the process. An InGen employee named Simon speaks with Quinn, as he is the one who treated his arm to stop it from bleeding. Simon winds up convincing Quinn to seek revenge on Chase and Dan for not saving him from the shark. Quinn agrees, with Simon giving him a pistol. Quinn goes to Chase's house and catches Chase off-screen, and uses his walkie-talkie to tell Dan to come behind Chase's house. Dan goes to the back of the house, where Quinn threatens him and reveals his motivations before revealing Chase. Quinn says that he is going to kill them both, with Dan persuading Quinn to shoot him first by taking the blame for Quinn's injury. Quinn declines, and is about to shoot Chase when Russell yells Quinn's name. Quinn looks over to see Russell, who shoots and kills him. Russell, Dan and Chase then abandon Quinn's body. While Quinn is killed by Russell, his body is briefly shown to have disappeared prior to the final battle with the Hammerhead, hinting that he may have survived. He is currently classified as dead, as it is implied that either the Hammerhead or Bull Shark dragged his body away. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution When Gabe Reynolds goes off in search of the Bombshark, he finds a propaganda poster deep in the woods with the faces of the Shark Hunters and their associates, including Quinn, who is labeled as "deceased". Trivia *Quinn is the only character in the series to have died as a result of something other then the sharks. *Being a former scientist of InGen, Simon utilized an anesthetic on Quinn's wounded arm to make the bleeding stop. This is briefly touched on in the film, as Simon simply says he applied the anesthetic without further explanation. It is possible that this anesthetic also caused Quinn to go mad and try to kill Dan and Chase, as he was likely unconscious at the time Simon injected him with it. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shark Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists